Me, My Lord?
by MetalLoverDeborah
Summary: Out of the blue, Voldemort decided he wants an heir, so he chooses Antonin Dolohov. LVAD.Multichaptered story. SLASHMPREGSEXUALSITUATIONS.


_I do not own Harry Potter __**(sighs)**_

_Title: Me, My Lord?_

_Rated: M_

_Pairing: Voldemort/Dolohov_

_Author's Note: No flaming // Mpreg._

--

The Death Eaters stood still, shocked at the news. None said anything; afraid they might get cursed if they said a word against it.

_The Dark Lord… wants an heir? But with whom?_

--

Bellatrix was visibly joyed. Of course he would choose her. Why wouldn't he?

When the meeting was arranged, she stood beside her Lord, smiling at all the others. Of course he would choose her, right?

"I have decided who I wish to carry my baby. And be the other parent." Some of the men coughed, what was the point of the meeting? Of course he would pick Bellatrix.

"Who is it, My Lord?" Bellatrix asked eagerly, hands clenching in excitement.

"Dolohov."

Said man choked. "Pardon, My Lord? Surely you don't want _me _fathering your child? I mean…"

"Silence. I chose you for a reason."

Antonin's face was twisted in confusion, but nodded anyway. "Yes, My Lord."

Voldemort waved his hands around. "This meeting is over. Dismissed."

When Voldemort left, Bellatrix rounded on Antonin, eyes narrowed angrily. "What the fuck?! Why would he choose you over me?" Lucius smirked, eyes on the backs of the departing Death Eaters.

"Because your married?"

Bellatrix smiled, "I do not love Rodolphus."

Lucius walked around the woman and replied, "He doesn't love you either." He left before she could reply.

--

A knock on the door notified Voldemort of the other's presence. "Come in."

Antonin slipped inside the room, eyes darting to the window, then to others face. "You called, My Lord?"

Voldemort smirked, and stood up, standing in front of the shorter man. "You know why you are here, Antonin," he whispered in his ear, "I want you to have my heir."

Antonin shuddered, "But why me, My Lord? Why not Bellatrix or…?"

"I don't want her mothering my child, simple?" he answered, while placing his hands on the slim shoulders of the Death Eater. Voldemort walked back slightly, reached out and grabbed a vial of potion off his desk.

"Take it." He said simply, holding it out.

Antonin took it and held it in his palm. "Pregnancy potion, my Lord?"

"Correct. Now take it and we will continue."

He drank the potion, and coughed dryly at the horrid taste. His stomach clenched, and grabbed in an attempt to stop the pain. "My Lord… I, uh… thought you should know that when I was younger… I was raped… so I, uh, might not… enjoy it…"

Voldemort blinked slowly. "You will enjoy it. I always did wonder why you killed a group of random muggles. They weren't as random as you lead on, I see."

Antonin shifted. "Lay down, Dolohov."

--

Antonin lay on the scratchy sheets of Voldemort's mattress. He clenched the sheets in his fists, whimpering at the idea of male penetrarion. The potion was bitter in his mouth.

As a child, Antonin had a tough childhood, and was raped by a group of boys that used to pick on him. He hoped that the Dark Lord would understand, and be gentle.

Too lost in his own thoughts, he didn't notice the wand being placed on the bedside table. Voldemort stood beside the bed, looked down on the other male and lifted himself on top of Antonin.

Antonin grunted and shifted a little bit, before getting comfortable.

The Dark Lord lifted himself off the other a bit, before leaning back down and kissing Antonin's lips gently. Antonin whimpered a bit, before placing bony hands on his master's shoulders. He tilted his head to the side slightly, making it easier for the other to kiss him.

Voldemort's tongue slipped between chapped lips while his hands undid Antonin's flimsy shirt. He slid his pale hands over the equally pale torso of the Death Eater, thumbs rubbing over the pink nipples. Said Death Eater moaned, arching his back slightly into the warm body above him.

Antonin slid his arms around Voldemort's neck, biting his lip as his master undid his pants. _Calm down Antonin. Everything will be okay. This situation is different to the others. Take deep breaths… calm down…_

Voldemort watched Antonin's face carefully as he stripped the other naked. When he was sure the other wasn't in a state of visible panic, he removed himself of his own robe, and rest his body atop the others, and wrapped a nearby sheet around their bodies.

"My Lord…" Antonin mumbled, "please…"

"I will not hurt you," he confirmed, "I want you to trust me."

Antonin let out a squeak of surprise when he felt Voldemort's lubricated hand suddenly touch his entrance. Voldemort pressed a comforting kiss on the other's lips before plunging a finger inside.

Antonin's hands flung to Voldemort's shoulders squeezing tightly. Tears left his eyes. Voldemort tensed, and used his other hand to wipe the tears away. "Shhhh… Dolohov, it's alright…" he said, hoping it would be of some comfort.

The Death Eater relaxed, and Voldemort did not stop his words of comfort until he has 3 fingers going easily in and out of Antonin.

"Are you okay, Dolohov?"

Antonin grimaced, but replied calmly, "Yes, my Lord."

Voldemort nodded. He gently tugged Antonin's legs wider and rested between them. The other panicked a bit, breathing in sharply as memories of similar situations came back to him. "Antonin-" Antonin noticed that he used his first time for the first time- "breathe. It's me. You can trust me."

The Dark Lord placed himself at Antonin's entrance and pushed in slowly, wiping away tears that left the man's eyes.

"Tell me when you are ready." Antonin nodded.

_Why am I being this kind? Ah yes, this will be the other parent of my child. He cannot be harmed. No one can hurt him, and that includes myself._

Voldemort absentmindedly realized that he was caressing Antonin's cheek softly.

"You can move… My Lord," Antonin said.

And he did. He pulled back and thrust back in. Antonin's back arched up, moaning at the pleasure he never experienced. The Dark Lord braced his forearms on each side of the Death Eater's head, and then thrusting again.

Voldemort rested his head in Antonin's warm neck as he climaxed, the tightening of muscles around his pride forcing the seed out of him.

He pulled out of the man below him, then hauled himself into a sitting position. He smirked softly at Antonin. He was asleep.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

**I'm not expecting many reviews for this story, but I will update it anyway. :)**

**R&R?**


End file.
